Darry Poffy and The Stares of Possible Intrest
by EscapadeToNverland
Summary: After years of teasing how can Potter and Malfoy truly be together? Malfoy wonders this as one day after a successful moment of embarrassing him why he stared at him longer than he expected.


The class had just begun, Professor Flitwick had just began talking about pointless things waving his hands around like a deranged ghoul. I was stationed on the left of the classroom across all the students in the room sat on pews to the left of me a huge window which reflected colorful light, on the floor in front of us was Professor Flitwick was giving a lesson. The rowdy group of Gryffindors sat across the room. I found them to be a bunch pathetic, measly show-offs. Just like Ravenclaw's and I don't even have to mention Hufflepuffs. The Professor began conjuring up balls of multi colored light and without his wand began moving them around showing us how to do the spell. The three nuisances were of course sitting next to each other. The mangy red-head snoring away as the personified tangle constantly had to wake him up between paying attention and writing. And then there was Potter. Ugh, Potter the automatic Protagonist I mean really. He wasn't even paying attention and was day dreaming out the window. Ugh, I wonder why Albus favored them so much, they were a bunch of idiots.

" Now Malfoy can you please make three green spheres and push them across the room without your wand?!" I groaned and stood up. I muttered the spell under my breath and swished at the air three times. And there were three green spheres. "Good! Good! Now push!" I heard a snicker at my side from Pansy. And then I thought of something brilliant. I flicked my wrist thinking of my targets and so It was. Three voices of high pitched angst and flailing. Laughter erupted from besides me I turned my head and gave a quick smile before putting on a worried face towards the professor, "Oh darn, well I guess across wasn't such a good instruction professor Oops." I tilted my head back towards the trio. Ron had to force Potter's hand down after attempting to retrieve his wand. Hermione was fuming as well. I looked into Potters eyes and grinned " Sorry Potter." I mouthed. The other Gryffindors scowled at me. "Now that's enough!" Yelled the teen teacher.

"Malfoy next time try to clear your mind before you cast it away!"

"Hush now hush!"

That bleeding slimeball!

"Get off me Ron!" I whispered angrily. As I pulled my hand from his grip gently placing my wand back on the desk before me. I watched his slitted eyes pretend to ignore me. Oh how much I wanted to repay him for all the crap he had spewed at me this day.

"God Harry.." Hermione whispered from the other side of Ron, still rubbing her eyes. "Just let it go. If you take the lure it'll only get worse how many times must I say this?" "Remember last time you were prodded by his mischief?"

Harry remembered, he remembered a very horrible time with Snape.

"I know I know, I grunted still taking a few moments to stare angrily at Malfoy his silver eyes causing my anger to grow. His little gang sended us heavy glares back.

After class it was free period. I stood with a bunch of my possy near the entrance to our previous class intentionally. Hoping I could cause Harry to take the bait. And soon enough he came out with his friends who we're obviously trying to distract him and ignore me, which I wouldn't allow. I turned to a git named Trinity across from he who always hovered around me and my crowd and was sure to play along. " Did you see how pathetic Potter looked! can't even handle a bit of light, perhaps because of how he got that scar. The light of that curse maybe affected him after all. How interesting." before she could respond It worked.

I stormed over to Malfoy and pointed my wand towards his throat. "Don't you dare talk about my scar." And you can't even talk! Especially when you look like you haven't seen sun in ages and not to mention your playing on the Quidditch field all I have to do is watch and there you are covering your eyes and moaning about how bright it is.!"

Hermione sped towards my side and pushed my arm down scowling at Malfoy "Stop bothering us Malfoy. It'll do you some good, get a life, a hobby of some kind and stop picking on him just because he actually had a father that loved him!"

"Ooh.." that sound echoed from around Draco and Harry and Hermione. Draco's face was scrunched up and teeth baring he stuck out his wand towards Hermione's face "Shut up little Mud-Blood or I'll turn you as slimy and murky as the blood that flows through your veins."

Ron who was scowling at Crabb and Boyle besides Harry swooped in to Hermione's side and moved her away so she couldn't get a clean shot at Draco.

"Piss off Malfoy, do go bloody picking for fights you can't handle you prick. Let's so Harry!"

I watched Harry go. His matted black hair seemed inflamed in anger, I cocked my head to the side and couldn't find myself to look away.

"Hey Draco, you lost in Neverland?"

I snapped my head towards a guy, I hardly cared to remember his name.

"Shut up, let's go. I had enough of toying for today."

"I never understood why that stare happened and how it lead me where I am today."

I saw Draco staring at me as I turned the corner. I couldn't understand something in his eyes made me nervous and puzzled. First of all it wasn't filled with hate or had a hidden intention. second his eyes weren't narrowed it seemed as if he had forgot all we just went through a few seconds ago. "That prick."I heard Hermione mutter. This make both Ron and I stop in astonishment, Hermione never curses. Hermione stared wide eyed at us and scrunched her eyebrows "What?!" Ron and I slowly turned towards each other in wide grins and we began to laugh so did Hermione I had forgotten all about Draco. For that moment.

We were sitting in the great hall eating dinner. Ron was his usual stuffing his face to the point we think he'll choke Hermione barely eating but eating an eyes full of words instead. Neville itching his hands towards the food. And I catching myself having uncomfortable staring moments at Malfoy. These moments weren't like what I've been used to. Staring was normal but, the way his eyes looked and for how long was different and uncomfortable though I couldn't look away. I tried to remember all the hatred over the years all the pain he'd caused me and my friends.

I couldn't understand why he looked at me like that. His eyes glittered when he looked at me, it was faint but visible. His body movements were small and twitchy. Why was he moving like that? Why was he looking at me so often. The neve. I picked up a fork and forced my head to the side looking at Crabbe and Goyle snarf food like starved animals. Disgusting brutes but brutes they were good henchmen. Pansy poked my shoulder and I groaned slowly turning my head towards her. "What?" I hissed. Pansy looked at me sternly. I was started by her gaze. All this staring was starting to peeve me off. "Say something." I growled and with that command she looked down and spoke under her breath. "What's going on between you and Harry Twatter?"

For some reason I didn't like her calling him a name...though it was smart.

"nothing Pansy.. keep on scarfing fold that I'll surely here you force hurl from the girls bathroom." and with that she went silent. And the rest of the remainder of the day I tried not to run into or look at Potter.

But as I headed down to the common room I took a turn towards the staircases and ended up bumping right into a skinny mass. "WATCH WHERE YOU BLOODY GOING." I screeched.

Potters glasses were knocked off his face and slide off the side of the railing near the staircases. Potter, eyes squinted was patting along the ground.

"Malfoy, I would say the same to you, give me back my glasses I know you probably have them by now. Though I didn't, I was lying on the floor watching him struggle weakly. It was funny, I tried to stifle a laugh. "Your glasses skidded off the edge Potter straight to the first floor probably smashed to smithereens. But…" I stood up and dust myself off looking over the banister at the tiny black dot at the bottom. "Accio Potter glasses" and within seconds a crumples up mass of glasses flew into in hand. Potter had stopped, I stopped. Why did I get them for him? I turned my head slowly towards Potter kneeling figure he looked in my direction just as puzzled as I was. Why didn't I fling an insult? I stammered "Guess you'll be stuck here..try not to fall off the banister. Ha. Everyone's already in their dorms have fun. I'll send Snape your way soon" I growled and quickly rushed down the staircase towards my door clutching his glasses in my hand. I could of fixed them but why would I? Why would I even think of doing so? Ugh. I needed some sleep.

Thankfully Ron and Hermione came looking for me. Arm in arm they guided me across halls and up the stairs once we got to the singing lady we all said in unison _"Double Decker"_ and it swung open along with the screeching so called singing on the portrait. Ron went up stairs and got me my other pair of glasses and I put them on slowly feeling better as my sight began to revive itself.

"Draco actually did something

semi nice for me." I groaned.

With this, heads turned including a few people not yet in their beds.

"He retrieved my broken glasses, but of course never gave them back but his tone..wasn't as evil as usual."

Ron groaned and gave me a nudge "Don't fall for that Harry. He's probably cooking up something in that swamp brain of his" he fiddled with a few candy wrappers popping sweets and munching nosily. Hermione looked at Ron quite annoyed and flicked her wand removing the sound coming from Ron's munching mouth spooking Ron out. She turned towards me. "Perhaps he's taken what I'd said to heart he hasn't messed with you the rest of the day besides the stares you told us about. " Plus he could of taken advantage of that situation jinxed you or something but you didn't even have to reach for your wand." Hermione looked towards the fire and smiled. "Perhaps...he's decided to leave you alone hmm?" I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back and looked at the fire illuminated ceiling. "I doubt it Hermione. Something's going on with Malfoy." For a second I pictured him staring at me during dinner." A weird warm feeling arouse. I gagged. I sprung up spooking the two. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Hermione, catch you upstairs Ron. And with that I climbed the steps opened the door changed and plopped into the soft mattress face first.

Those eyes, those eyes...god. They haunted me all night long. I kept seeing them in my dreams those Jade eyes. I must be under some sort of love spell or something horrid because that whole night I had dreams involving Potter. I mean I've been having them since primary but these dreams. God these dreams showed us having simple chats on the staircase or lounging on the Slytherin couch together. It was...it was..interesting. That Blood traitor was doing something to me and I wouldn't let it go on much longer.


End file.
